telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
List of telenovelas of Telemundo
Telemundo is an American Spanish-language terrestrial television network owned by Comcast through the NBCUniversal division NBCUniversal Telemundo Enterprises. It is the second largest provider of Spanish-language content nationwide behind American competitor Univision, with programming syndicated worldwide to more than 100 countries in over 35 languages. 'Angélica, mi vida', written by Ángel del Cerro, was the first telenovela produced by the network. 1980s 1988 * Angélica, mi vida 1990s 1990 * 'El magnate' 1991 * 'Cadena braga' 1992 * 'Marielena' 1993 * 'El peñón del amaranto' * 'Guadalupe' * 'Tres destinos' 1994 * 'Señora tentación' 1997 * 'Aguamarina' 1999 * 'Me muero por ti' 2000s 2001 * 'Adrián está de visita' * 'Amantes del desierto' * 'Cara o cruz' 2002 * 'Daniela' * 'La venganza' * 'Vale todo' 2003 * 'Amor descarado' * 'Ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía' * 'El alma herida' * 'Ladrón de corazones' * 'Pasión de gavilanes' * 'Sofía dame tiempo' 2004 * '¡Anita, no te rajes!' * 'Gitanas' * 'La mujer en el espejo' * 'Prisionera' * 'Te voy a enseñar a querer' 2005 * 'Amarte así, Frijolito' * 'El cuerpo del deseo' * 'La ley del silencio' * 'Los plateados' * 'La tormenta' 2006 * 'Amores de mercado' * 'Dueña y señora' * 'La viuda de Blanco' * 'Marina' * 'Tierra de pasiones' 2007 * 'Dame chocolate' * 'El Zorro, la espada y la rosa' * 'Madre Luna' * 'Pecados ajenos' * 'Sin vergüenza' * 'Victoria' 2008 * 'Doña Bárbara' * 'El juramento' * 'El rostro de Analía' * 'La traición' * 'Sin senos no hay paraíso' 2009 * 'Bella calamidades' * 'Más sabe el diablo' * 'Niños ricos, pobres padres' * 'Victorinos' 2010s 2010 * 'Alguien te mira' * 'Aurora' * '¿Dónde está Elisa?' * 'El clon' * 'El fantasma de Elena' * 'La diosa coronada' * 'Ojo por ojo' * 'Perro amor' 2011 * 'Amar de nuevo' * 'Flor salvaje' * 'La casa de al lado' * 'La reina del sur' * 'Los herederos del Monte' * 'Mi corazón insiste' * 'Una maid en Manhattan' 2012 * 'Corazón valiente' * 'El rostro de la venganza' * 'Relaciones peligrosas' * 'Rosa diamante' 2013 * 'Dama y obrero' * 'El señor de los cielos' * 'La patrona' * 'Marido en alquiler' * 'Pasión prohibida' * 'Santa diabla' 2014 * 'Camelia la Texana' * 'En otra piel' * 'La impostora' * 'Los miserables' * 'Reina de corazones' * 'Señora Acero' * 'Tierra de reyes' * 'Villa paraíso' 2015 * 'Bajo el mismo cielo' * 'Celia' * 'Dueños del paraíso' * '¿Quién es quién?' 2016 * 'La querida del Centauro' * 'Eva, la trailera' * 'Silvana sin lana' * 'Sin senos sí hay paraíso' * 'La doña' * 'El Chema' 2017 * 'La fan' * 'Guerra de idolos' * 'Mariposa de barrio' * 'Sangre de mi tierra' 2018 * 'José José, el príncipe de la canción' * 'Al otro lado del muro' * 'Enemigo íntimo' * 'Mi familia perfecta' Upcoming * 'Betty in New York' Category:Telenovelas Category:American telenovelas Category:Telemundo telenovelas